The Body Beneath
by Swisssmarie
Summary: The Simpson household is forced out of there own home. They must find a new home, but the problem is that new home is...well...different. They must figure out how to get out. But will they escape? Or will something bad happen to young Lisa or Bart?
1. The Move News

The Body Beneath

September 9, 1945. One week after World War II. Springfield had been recovering after a long, and frightful war. Grandpa Simpson, or Abraham Simpson, had just come home. But the beginning isn't about a Simpson. More like the...co-star of the story.

"Mom? Where are you?" asked eight year old Gretchen.

"I'm over here." a distant voice answered.

Gretchen noticed that the voice sounded a bit hesitant.

"Where's here?" she replied in a scared tone.

"Gretchen I want you to know I love you."

"What? Mom! No!"

BANG

Gretchen realized that to some people, World War II is not completely over.

* * *

It has been about 50 years after death of Gretchens mother, and about 1987 Gretchen died in the same house as her mother.

* * *

_Present _

**The Move**

"Hey Bart!" Milhouse said catching up to him.

"Hey." Bart replied.

"You wanna go and get a Squishee at the Kwik-e-Mart?"

"Nah, I want to do some Homework."

"You! Homework!? I didn't think it was possible!" Milhouse laughed.

"Yea, it isn't, but I still can't come, and I can't tell you why.y.y..." Bart trailed off. Right in front of Bart was a "For Sale" sign, and this was his house.

"Your moving! Why didn't you tell me!?" Milhouse cried.

"Trust me dude, I had no idea either!"

Bart was freaking out! Have you ever come home happy and realized there was a "For Sale" sign in your drive way. If you have you know exactly what Bart is feeling.

Bart didn't know what to say. _Does Lisa know? When did this happen? How did it come to this?_ Is all he could think. Because everything, memories, good and bad times, and even the fun and friendship he shared in this house was suddenly gone.

All Bart wanted right now was answers.

"I'll see you later, Milhouse."

"Okay, see ya, maybe."

* * *

Bart ran inside hoping to find answers to this horrible situation. 

"Mom!" Bart yelled.

"Bart, please don't yell so loud. I got a headache from the move already." Marge replied.

"Then why the heck are we moving?!" Bart screamed, ignoring Marge.

"Not now, your father will tell you later. He'll tell you when Lisa gets home." Marge shot Homer an angry look. She wanted more than anything not to move. Her life was here. She knew what Bart was feeling.

A few minutes later Lisa arrived home, more concerned than Bart.

"Mom! What's up with the sign outside?" Lisa said, almost crying.

Marge let out a big sigh. "Kids go into the living room. Your father and I want to talk to you."

Everyone headed into the living room. Except for Homer, who was already there, sleeping. Homer woke up with a loud annoyed grunt.

"Hey everyone." Homer said. Not knowing or caring what was going on. "I had the weirdest dream. It was about ponies and pigs, and the pigs were..."

"Homer!" Marge screamed. "Tell the kids why we are moving."

"Well, kids, your mother and I think it would be best if we got a bigger house. For your sakes." Homer replied innocently.

"What? No! We're moving because the land lord evicted us!?" Lisa cried.

"What! How'd she know!" Homer asked.

"Yes. We are moving because Homer forgot to pay the bills for more than four months. So, now we have to move. Blame your father all you want." Marge replied, but ignoring Homer.

"Good job, Homer! You have just destroyed our lives...again!" Bart screamed running upstairs.

"Thanks a lot, dad, I actually would have gotten far in life!" Lisa added, while crying and following after Bart.

"Well, I think they took that rather well." Homer said, not even being sarcastic.

* * *

I hope you guys liked it. I thought it was better than my other one. Reviews please! 


	2. The Move

**_The Move_**

The whole family is totally bummed out about the move. Marge had to explain to Homer a couple of times before he got how bad this was. But the whole family isn't going for good.

"Kids, dinner!" Marge called.

No answer.

"Bart, Lisa get down here right now!" Homer yelled.

"I'm not hungry!" Bart and Lisa replied in unison.

"Well, I'm certainly hungry, Marge." Homer said.

"Okay, here. I'm going over to my sisters."

"But..."

And Marge was out the door.

"You guys will eat with me, right?" Homer asked the dog and cat .

"Bark. [Will you eat with him?" Santa's Little Helper asked Snowball II.

"Meow. [Nope."

The pets walked away.

Homer realized he had done something wrong. But what was he supposed to do? He can't roll back time. If only he had mailed those house payments.

_"I know."_ he thought. _"I'll make it up to them by getting the best house you couldn't possibly imagine. And whatever fits our budget."_

The Simpson's were getting ready for moving day. And for those past few days, they have barely spoken to each other.

"I still can't believe you are leaving Bart." Milhouse mentioned, while sitting on his bed. "It came to me in such a surprise."

"Yea, now Homer is going to lock us up in an even more crappier house." Bart replied.

Lisa has been taking this a little harder than anyone else. She hasn't come out of her room in the past few days. Everyone thinks she's gone insane.

"So how do you like this idea of moving, Snowball?" Lisa asked sounding a little loopy.

"Meow. [You know what she's talking about?"

"Bark. [I haven't lately."

Homer has been taking this extremely weird. In his little mind, moving meant that everything he owns, he has to leave behind.

"Homer, hand me that lamp." Marge demanded.

"Oh, how I'll miss this lamp."

"Hand me the sheets."

"Oh, how I'll miss these sheets." Homer cried.

"Homer, also hand me the books."

"Oh, how I'll miss these books... no wait."

"Homer! Stop! We're bringing all this stuff with us!" Marge yelled.

"Marge, I know you are mad at me. But once again I always feared I would mess up ours lives. So, I have another back-up plan." Homer started.

Bart walked in the room, looking for his Krusty Calenders.

"Does it involve Alaska?" Bart chuckled.

"No! But I have saved enough money to buy ourselves another house."

"Then why did we kill ourselves last July?!" Marge questioned.

"Because, I forgot I had this plan. Just trust me on this." Homer urged.

"All right."

It had come to the day the Simpson's were moving. Homer had stopped at Moe's one last time for a goodbye beer. Marge had said goodbye to the local neighborhood. Lisa and Bart said goodbye at school. The only who cared about Lisa was Ralph Wiggum, Milhouse, and Allison Taylor. Everyone else including Milhouse, Ralph, and even the bullies said goodbye to Bart and gave him a "We envy you" bow.

The moving truck was at the house and Ned Flanders helped move.

"Hope you guys have a good life where ever you are going." Ned said. "My boys and I will miss you. God Bless you."

"Thanks Ned." Marge replied.

"Whatever Flanders." Homer added.

"Homer, don't do that." Marge responded.

"Dad? Do we really have to go? Bart, mom, and I haven't even seen the new house yet." Lisa whined.

"Of course we have to. And don't worry about the house it's going to be amazing." Homer replied.

"Dad, why did you have to kill our lives once again?" Bart added.

"I don't know. Anyway, off we go. Into the car everyone." Homer demanded.

Everyone got into the car. The moving truck pulled out of the driveway, and so did the Simpson's. Flanders and his kids, Rod and Todd, were waving goodbye.

"Say bye to the old house, we won't be seeing it for a while." Homer said.

"Bye house." Everyone said sadly.

* * *

Reviews PLEASE! Hope you liked it. Next up "A New City, A New Home. 


	3. A New City, A New Home

Thanks again Depthmon for reviewing.

* * *

A New City, A New Home.

* * *

"Dad, are we going to be there soon?" Lisa whined. "We' ve been driving for hours."

"Stop whining. We'll get there when we get there!" Homer yelled.

"Where are we going, Homer?" Marge asked. She knows better to trust him, especially if he has total say in where there are living.

"Oh, you guys will like this. We're moving to Simpsonville, South Carolina!"

"Never heard of it." Bart said.

"Yeah, so, it has our last name, big deal." Lisa added.

"Yeah, well guess what. Your Great, Great, Grandfather Sampson Simpson founded the town." Homer exclaimed

"And we would care why...?" Bart questioned

"Can't you let me have one thing?!"

"Homer, we're tired, we're mad, and we're sad. We don't really care about history." Marge complained.

"Okay, well maybe we can play a game." Homer tried.

"Like what?" Lisa asked.

"I don't know, um, let's see how many different color cars we can see."

"Whatever." Everyone said.

"Red."

"Yellow"

"Black"

"Rainbow."

"White" Homer said.

"Not anymore." Bart retorted. He took a tomato from the grocery bag, put it in his slingshot, open the window, and shot it at the car.

"Bart!" Homer yelled.

* * *

About five hours have gone by for the traveling Simpson's. Homer has done everything he can to lighten up the spirits of his family. But nothing worked as you obviously know. Nothing could work, because they would never see their friends and neighbors again. Sure they would make new ones, but it just wouldn't be the same. Springfield was their home, and nothing could ever change that fact.

"Here we are everyone." Homer said happily.

The house was the ugliest thing anyone had ever seen. It was a tall house. Maybe about three or four floors. There was only two window shutters out of sixteen, and one of them was hanging off. The wood and paint was coming off. Probably from one hundred years of termite damage. But this house was the worst house you could possibly imagine.

The Simpson's stepped out of the car.

"Oh. My. God." Marge, Lisa, and Bart said together.

"I know you love it, don't you?" Homer asked.

"I knew he would give us an even crappier house!" Bart said.

"I think I'm going to barf." Lisa added.

Marge was speechless.

"The salesman gave me this house for half off." Homer said.

"How much was it than?" Lisa asked.

"Fifty-thousand."

"What? That's the worst deal ever! This place is more like five-thousand !" Lisa cried.

"Oh, well, it's historic. And you love historic stuff, Marge."

"Yeah, historic, not prehistoric!" Marge yelled.

"Same thing!" Homer screamed.

"Not really, Homer." Bart added.

"Whatever!"

Homer thought this place would be perfect. It was big. It was cheap, and it was somewhere to live. But sadly his family hated it.

"Homer, where are the neighbors?" Marge asked.

"Uh, they're, uh, over, uh, I don't know."

"What do you mean? We have no neighbors?" Bart asked.

"Uh, Bart, we have nothing. There's nothing in eye distance!" Lisa protested.

"Homer, where's the school?" Marge asked.

"I don't know, somewhere." by this time Homer was unpacking some stuff. "Who wants to see inside?"

"Homer! Don't change the subject." Marge yelled. "Where are the schools? Where is anything?!"

"You know, mom, I think it's fine that we can't find a school." Bart tried.

"Bart, stop."

"Well, this home was built in 1878. This city was where a lot of people came from in World War II. A lot of houses were burned down here, and trees too, that's why there's nothing here. And I should fill you in that in this very house, two people died. A little eight year old, and her mom.

"Whoa! People died here! That's awesome!" Bart exclaimed. That was the first smile he'd smiled since he heard the news that they were moving.

"What someone died here?" Marge and Lisa both said. They hated this house even more now.

"Yeah, someone died here." Homer said, feeling happier now.

Homer and Bart might think it's cool someone died here. But soon enough they will find out that it's not good at all. Do you wonder why Homer got this house so cheap, or expansively cheap? Maybe because people who lived here either disappeared or were gone a second they moved in. But do you really think he's going to tell his family that?

* * *

Reviews Please!!! 


	4. The First Night

_**The First Night**_

Not even a day had past since the Simpson's arrived here, but yet to them, it felt like forever. None of them had bothered trying to unpack, because they couldn't take the thought of living here. This place was like a black-hole, and they were in the middle of it.

Everyone was sitting at the table (which had cobwebs on it, or they were real webs). Bart and Lisa were picking at their food, and Marge was watching the spider run across the table. (They were real webs). Homer was practically inhaling his food. He didn't notice how bad this house was. Sure there were spider webs, and dust, and creepy paintings, oh and don't forget the coffins in the basement. But none of this mattered to Homer, as long as he had his family. He didn't want to lose them again.

"So, does everyone like the new house?" Homer asked.

"Oh, yeah it's amazing, what would we do with out it?" Everyone said sarcastically.

"Really?! That's so great!" Homer cheered.

"No, Homer! We don't!" Marge cried.

"Okay, I get it..."

"Can I be excused?" Lisa asked softly.

"Yeah, go and unpack or something." Marge replied.

"Okay."

"Oh, Marge, guess what!" Homer exclaimed.

No answer.

"Okay, well I found the town, and it has a school in it!"

"What! Oh crud. I'm out." Bart yelled. Bart double stepped up the stairs. He walked down the long hall until he got to his room.

_In an extremely light whisper "Die..."_

Bart turned around, but there wasn't anyone there.

_An even louder whisper "Go..."_

Bart turned around, once again, but there wasn't anyone there. Bart went into his room, thinking that it was just Lisa.

_Bang!_

Now that made Bart jump. He new Lisa was not carrying around a gun. Bart ran into Lisa's room.

"Lisa?! Did you here that?" Bart cried.

"No. What was it?"

"I just heard a gun shot! But where would it have come from? There's no one else around."

"Don't ask me, I didn't hear it." Lisa replied. "Go ask Dad, maybe he found an old gun, and shot it by accident."

"But wouldn't you have heard it to? It was extremely loud." Bart protested.

"Hum... I don't know. Anyway, I'm a little busy right now to investigate." Lisa was only putting her Malibu Stacy dolls on a dusty, dirty shelf.

"Yeah, your real busy." Bart added sarcastically.

Bart didn't know what was going on. All he really wanted to know was where that gun shot came from.

"Mom?" Bart asked as he came in to her new room.

"Yes?" Marge replied as she unpacked her bedding.

"Did you here anything weird earlier today?"

"Well, it depends what you mean by weird."

"I mean just a distant gun shot."

"What do you mean?" Marge questioned hesitantly.

"Well, after dinner, I was in my room, and I heard an extremely loud gun shot. I asked Lisa if she heard it but she said 'no'." Bart replied.

"You're probably going insane." Homer added, walking into the room.

"Homer!" Marge yelled.

"Dad, I'm not insane!" Bart protested.

"Well, since you father told your that people died here. It's probably all in your head."

"Yeah, your right. Okay thanks mom." Bart left. He knew it wasn't in his head, but that's the only explanation he had so far.

* * *

It was night now, and everyone was sleeping. The clock struck midnight (the worst time of the night).

Bart and Lisa were tossing and turning, either by the new house, or by some bad dream. Lisa woke up with a scream, and Bart woke up with a yelp. Both of them got up and ran to each other's room. They ended up crashing into each other in the hallway.

"AHHHHHH!" Both screamed.

"What are you doing!?" Bart yelled.

"Me? You're the one who ran into me!" Lisa screamed.

"Ahhhhh!" they both screamed again, but without the extra loudness.

"Why the heck are you guys out here?"Marge yelled.

"Seriously!" Homer added loudly.

"EVERYONE!" Lisa screamed. "Let's just stop, and go back to bed."

"Fine with me." Everyone agreed.

Everyone went back to bed, but it wasn't long until Bart ended up in Lisa's room.

"Lisa?" Bart asked. He nudged her, but she didn't wake up. He nudged her again, still nothing. He pushed her off the bed.

"What?!" Lisa whisper-yelled.

"Shhhh. I want to tell you something."

"Like what?"

"I saw something in my window." Bart cried.

Lisa let out a sigh. "Not again. It's all in your head, Bart"

"No! I swear, I saw something, and it was looking at me."

"I'm sorry, Bart, but I can't believe you until I have that same experience." Lisa protested.

"Well, then I'm staying in here tonight." Bart urged.

"No way! The only time I'm able to get away from you, is at night. And I don't want to have to deal with you at night too."

"Just tonight. Please Lisa" Bart said, with the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." Lisa said with a sigh. "But you can sleep on the ground."

"But..." Bart whined.

"No 'buts' I want to sleep, so the floor!" Lisa screamed.

Bart gathered all his stuff and sat on the floor._ This just isn't me_, he thought. _I never get scared over stuff._

Since midnight those two things happened. But it's only 2 a.m., you never know what approaches the young Simpson's next.

Around 2:30 it started storming. Of course, the storm woke up both Bart and Lisa.

"I can't stand it!" Bart cried.

"What? It's only a storm."

"You don't get it! This house is like, possessed!"

"Well, maybe not possessed, just old." Lisa questioned.

"Man, I knew after I said that having dead people here would be cool, that I would regret it, and now I am."

"Bart! It's all in your darn head!"

"No it's not, Lisa! Can't you get that." Bart screamed.

"Bart, your fine. Just go back to sleep. I promise you nothing bad will happen anymore." Lisa tried.

"How can I trust you?"

"Bart." Lisa said going down to him. "I rarely ever let you down, and if I do it's because of you. You're my brother and I would never do anything to hurt you, no matter how annoying you can be."

"Okay."

Finally Lisa and Bart fell back asleep. As you know Bart doesn't usually react to anything this bad. He's never really been the scared type, well except when Sideshow Bob is around, but this story isn't about him. Bart thought this would be the end of the paranormal stuff, but he is totally wrong.

It just turned 6:00.

Lisa was having a nightmare about her and Bart in the basement. They were looking around, when...

"AHHHH" Lisa screamed. She had never had a more scary, or short nightmare in her life. It might not have been long, but all the details were right there.

"Bart! Wake up!"

"What?" Bart asked while rubbing his eyes. "What time is it?"

"That doesn't matter. I had a bad nightmare. And you... like..." she trailed off.

"I what? Died?" Bart asked hesitantly.

"Well...maybe." Lisa replied. "I woke up before anything happened."

"At least it was just a dream."

"Yeah, at least is was just a..." she trailed off again. "What is that?"

Bart turned around. "What?"

"That!" Lisa replied. "Over by the closet. Is that an apparition?"

"What the heck is that?"

"It's a ghost."

"What?!" Bart screamed. He jumped up and ran.

"Ha, ha!" Lisa laughed. "I finally got you! For all the pranks you pulled on me!"

"So, you mean all that last night?" Bart questioned.

"Oh, no. That wasn't me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, totally."

"Okay..." Bart was shaking now.

"I'm going to go an take a shower." Lisa said.

Lisa walked down the hall. Surprisingly the only room that wasn't dirty was the bathroom.

"Ahhhhh!" Lisa screamed.

Bart came running in.

"What?"

"The shampoo! Look at the shampoo!"

"Oh my god! It's floating!" Bart yelled.

"Yeah it is, that's not right!"

"Hey wait, are you doing this?" Bart asked suspicious.

"Bart! How can I be right here, by you, and the shampoo floating over there?" Lisa yelled.

"Good point."

"Bart, do you get that this isn't normal? There's like a spirit right there!"

"Finally! So you think this place is haunted, right?" Bart asked.

"Yeah!"

"Lise! Watch out!" Bart yelled. He pulled Lisa out of the way, and the shampoo went flying through the bathroom to the hall. It hit the wall and dropped.

"Now that was weird." Lisa said, holding her heart. "Maybe we should tell mom and dad."

"No way."

"Why?"

"This doesn't concern them. No ghost stuff happened to them. This will be our little secret."

"But, they're going to find out eventually."Lisa protested.

"Yes, but if they don't know what they don't need to know. Then we will know something that doesn't need to be known."

"What? That doesn't make sense." Lisa questioned.

"Exactly"

Lisa and Bart had some weird experiences that whole night, and more one the way. Will Bart get over his fear of this house?

Tomorrow the young Simpson's will have their first day of school at Sampson Elementary School. And will Lisa's nightmare really come true?

* * *

Reviews Please!!! Hope you liked it! Next up: One more night, then school. Will Marge and Homer finally realize what a terrible home this is? 


	5. Wrong Job?

_**Wrong Job?**_

The first night at this new house wasn't the best. Lisa and Bart was pushed and pulled by this possessed home. Neither of them know what is really going on, but they sure know that the new house is something different.

Today(the first day really here) Homer needs a job. He's planning on working somewhere enjoyable, such as a doughnut bank. But that's not going to go to well.

Also, Marge takes Lisa and Bart into town to get ready for school tomorrow, and to look around the new town.

* * *

Lisa and Bart were sitting at the table just looking at their food. Marge was cooking the food, and Homer was sucking down the food. 

"Everything okay?" Marge asked the kids.

"Yes." Bart replied.

"No." Lisa added a bit to fast.

"What?" Marge asked.

"Lisa, can I talk to you upstairs?"

"Uhh, sure."

Bart grabbed Lisa's arm and they ran upstairs.

"What are you doing? I thought we agreed to not tell mom and dad what was going on." Bart protested.

"I'm sorry. It's like the truth just jumped right out at me."

"Well, don't let it happen again."

"But why? Why don't you want to tell mom and dad?" Lisa questioned.

"Because, you know mom, she always is so protective. And Homer never cares."

"Good point. Well, they're going to find out sometime."

"Yes, but later is better."

Lisa and Bart went back downstairs.

"Everything okay?" Marge tried again.

"Yes." Both said in unison.

"Okay. Homer don't you need to get a job?" Marge asked, turning to Homer.

"Yeah, and I'm getting one today."

"Where are you applying to?" Lisa asked.

"Oh, just the Doughnut Bank."

"Well, it sure fits you well." Bart snickered.

"You're right, it does! Anyway, I better go."

"You? You're trying to be on time?" Bart laughed.

With his teeth gritted, Homer replied, "Yes, I am."

"Okay, good luck Homie." Marge said. Marge was taking this a little better. She realized how much Homer was trying to help this family, after he destroyed it.

Homer got into his car and was off to town. He was sure he would get this job, because it was just doughnuts, and he ruled doughnuts.

Homer drove to the Doughnut Bank, but-guess what was next to it-the Power Plant for Simpsonville was next to the Doughnut Bank. Homer drove in-on accident-to the Power Plant, and parked.

Since he is so dumb he presumed that this was the Doughnut Bank. He walked in and asked for a job.

"I'm here to apply for a job." Homer said.

"Do you have an appointment?" the secretary asked.

"No, I just moved here yesterday."

"Oh, okay. Well let me ring you in."the secretary replied. "Mrs. Doody, do you have time to interview someone?"

Homer chuckled by the name. The secretary looked up at Homer in a way that you could not read. Homer stopped.

On the intercom, "Yeah sure."

"Okay Mr..."

"Simpson. Homer Jay Simpson." Homer answered, hoping this boss would remember his name.

"Oh, okay. Go right in, and it's the third door to your left."

"Kay."

Homer walked in. He's seen this office before, but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Hello." Mrs. Doody said politely.

"Hi." Homer replied.

"I'm Mrs. Doody."

Homer started chuckling again.

"What?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing."

"Okay anyway, Homer, why do you want to work here?"

"Um, I think, it's because of the sprinkles and the icing."

"Okay..."

"Where do you see yourself in ten years?"

"I see myself on the couch, in my underwear, eating chips, doughnuts, and drinking beer." Homer answered honestly.

"I mean, if you work here. Where do you see yourself."

"Oh, I see myself on the couch, in my underwear, eating chips, doughnuts, and drinking beer." Homer replied.

"Okay, well, that's enough for me." Mrs. Dowdy said. "You got the job."

"Really! Yes!" Homer cheered.

"Here's your certificate stating that you work here. And here's a map saying where your office is."

Homer grabbed the paper and left. He was running and cheering so hard that he didn't even care to read the paper.

"I got the job! I got the job!" Homer sang.

Homer got in his car and went home.

_Meanwhile._

"I bet you dad did something wrong." Lisa said.

"I bet he fell down a ditch." Bart added.

"I bet he didn't get a job." Marge finished.

Everyone was in the car, and they were going in to town.

"So, how did everyone sleep last night?" Marge asked.

"Well, not to good." Lisa replied.

Bart elbowed her in the stomach.

"Ouch! Bart just elbowed me."

"Bart stop touching your sister."

"I didn't do anything." Bart protested. "Anyway, we slept fine. Isn't that right, Lisa?"

"Yeah, we did." Lisa answered loudly.

"You guys seem to be acting weird." Marge questioned.

"Yeah... well, we're just kids." Bart replied inisantly.

"Okay, well, I hope you won't be like this for your first day of school tomorrow."

"Ohhhh!" Bart groaned.

"Yay!" Lisa cheered.

Marge and the kids spent the day in town looking for school supplies, and enjoying all they could in this town.

* * *

They went home and not while after Homer arrived home. 

Everyone sat down on the couch except Homer who was still singing...

"I got the job. I got the job" Homer sang.

"Really? That's great Homer!" Marge congratulated.

"Yes, here's the certificate."

Marge grabbed the paper, and Lisa and Bart gathered around her. Bart started laughing. Lisa started shaking her head with disappointment.

"Dad, do you still want to work at Nuclear Power Plant?" Lisa asked.

"No way! That place was the worst."

"Well, Homer. You're working as a Safety Inspector." Marge said.

"What!" Homer screamed. "You mean I'm not working at the Doughnut Bank?"

"Nope." Everyone said together.

"D'oh!"

_**Commercial. Ha ha. Just kidding.**_

_**And we're back.**_

"Dad, how the heck can you mistaken the Power Plant as a doughnut house?" Lisa questioned.

"Oh, I know why. Because he's stupid!" Bart yelled.

"Bart!" Homer got up and started strangling him.

"Homer!" Marge yelled, trying to brake them up.

"Dad! Why do you always do this?" Lisa yelled over them.

Homer let go. Bart was rubbing his neck. You would think he would be over it by now.

"Yeah, Homer. Why _do_ you always do this. No wonder I'm such a bad kid."

"Bart your not bad, your just...special." Marge corrected with an innocently, crooked smile.

"No, mom, I was never special, I was only special in your eyes. But to everyone else, I'm an outcast."

"Bart, I'm your sister. When you are a idiot, you are still my brother. And I've never really said this, but, I love you." Lisa added.

"Okay, but that's you two. What about fatso over there?" Bart pointed to Homer who was gobbling down some doughnuts.

"Huh?" Homer asked like he's never been there all day.

"Homer, haven't you and Bart already talked about this?" Marge asked.

"Talked about what?"

"You see! He doesn't remember anything! He doesn't care about anything! Even if it's the most intense and saddest moment of his life. I can't believe I got stuck with him as a father!" Bart screamed.

"Why you little!" Homer reached for Bart's neck, but was cut off by Marge.

"Bart, Homer stop it!"

"I can't take this." said Lisa. She ran up to her room and laid on her bed. She could hear he family yelling and screaming from downstairs.

"Why can't I have a normal family?" Lisa asked herself.

_In a very faint voice "Why the world?"_

"I know! Why does the world have to have serial killers, and kidnappers, and." Lisa sat up. Was she just talking to something inhuman? Well, there's nothing else in the room.

"Hello?"

_A low voice "Hello?"_

"AHHH!" Lisa screamed.

Lisa ran to the corner of the room and pressed herself to the wall. She was hoping to get away from what ever it was.

_**Bang!**_

"AHHHHHH!" Lisa screamed again, and this time loud enough that everyone came running up.

"What, What!" Everyone yelled.

"I just, I mean, there was, I mean." Lisa babbled, eyeing Bart.

"Oh it's nothing." Bart said acting natural. "She probably just saw a spider." Bart was pushing Marge and Homer away from the door, so he could talk to her.

"If she saw a spider, why is she pressed to the wall like that?" Homer questioned.

"Because... she is. I'll take care of it."

"Bart! No way. If she saw a spider she wouldn't scream that loud. And you're the last person I would go to for Lisa's troubles." Marge protested.

"Just trust me." Bart slammed the door in Marge and Homer's face. He locked the door and walked to Lisa.

"What happened?" Bart asked.

"Did you hear that gun shot?"

"No, but I'm glad you heard it."

Lisa looked at him in disbelief.

"No, I mean."

Lisa still looked at him.

"You know what I mean." Bart said.

"Yeah... I'm just scared to go to sleep now."

"It's okay, I'll probably end up in your room with in the first hour." Bart joked.

"Yeah. You know, this may be off topic, but I don't think I've really felt more closer to you, than now."

"Hum... well it's not to late to break that feeling." Bart laughed. He grabbed Lisa's hair and started pulling it and playing with it. He also acted like a scared little girl, and ran to his room crying.

Lisa looked at him as he ran and sighed a good sigh. She knew he was never going to get any better than he was now.

* * *

Reviews PLEASE! Next chapter: Sampson Elementary.  
And stay tuned with my other story, It's a Small World After All. I should be updating that soon.  
And thanks for all the reviews, I REALLY appreciate it! 


	6. Sampson Elementary

_**Sampson Elementary**_

In this chapter, we see that today is Lisa and Bart's first day of school. As they enter they notice a lot of things that are really different from Springfield. Will either of them make a friend? And will something weird really happen?

* * *

We start out in the second night with Homer and Marge as they go to bed. Later it will move to Lisa and Bart's point of view of the house.

* * *

Homer and Marge were getting ready for bed when they heard a door slam, and a person walking upstairs. Marge stopped brushing her teeth, and Homer looks up from the scale.

"What was that?" Marge asked. She walked over to the door and peeked over. "Do you think it is a burglar?"

"It's okay, Marge." Homer said. He traveled over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "You're probably imagining things."

"Um, I don't think so."

"Why?"

"Well, did you hear it too?" Marge looked at him. She noticed he was eyeing something. Homer didn't answer her. "Homie?" He was still looking at whatever he was looking at. "Homie." Marge waved her hand in front of him. "Homer!"

"What?" Homer asked, shaking his head like he was just in a trance.

Marge looked back to what ever he was staring at trying to see it too. "Maybe your should go out there to see."

"Why me?"

"Because you're the man, and the man is always the first line of defense."

"Not fat men." Homer corrected. "I mean seriously, no fat guy can take on a full grown bully."

"Homer! Go out there."

"Fine." Homer went out there and checked on the kids. When he go to Bart's room he made a fist and acted like he was strangling him. Homer went downstairs and looked in the kitchen. He spotted the fridge and went to it. He grabbed a salami, chips, beer, and a box of doughnuts, and sat on the couch. He turned on the T.V. and started flipping through the channels.

_"Are you tired of the fungus in your shower? Well, try Fungi Bye! It really works."_

"Yeah, and I can't eat this foot long salami in one bite." Homer said. He ended up eating all of it. "Huh, I guess I can eat you in one bite. I'm totally getting the Fungi Bye." He flipped to another channel. It was an Soap Opera.

_"Why Jerry? Why do I have to go?"_

_"I'm sorry Karen. But it's for the best."_

"Boring!" Homer yelled at the T.V.

Marge started walking down the steps. Homer thought she was something else, so he tried to defend himself.

"Stay back! I have a salami stick!" Homer held up the stick, well instead of a stick it was air. "Well, I had a salami stick."

"Homer, it's me." Marge whispered. "I asked you to check what was going on, not make yourself a full course dinner." Marge walking to Homer's mess and started cleaning this up.

"Sorry, Marge, I was hungry. And it's called a midnight snack."

"It's not even midnight, it's ten." Marge protested.

"Oh, well it's a ten snack."

"Okay... anyway did you see what is was?"

"No, all I saw was this shadowy figure pass through Bart's room."

"What?! Did you go in there? Did you follow it?" Marge yelled.

"Relax, I checked, and Bart was tossing and turning, like something was there." Homer answered completely unaware of how serious that is.

"Oh my god! My special little guy!" Marge ran up the stairs, but Homer caught her hand.

"Marge, stop. He's fine, if he wasn't, then I would be a very bad father."

"You practically are."

"Thanks." Homer said sarcastically. "He's fine. Let's just go to bed. I have to go to work tomorrow."

"Okay."

Homer and Marge walked up the steps and got in bed. They turned away from each other and Homer fell asleep instantly. Marge just kept her eyes open and stared out the window. _Maybe living here isn't the best thing._ She thought. She heard a loud noise coming from one of the kids' room. Marge got up and tip-toed over to see where it was coming from. Well, she wasn't going insane because Lisa was up, so she obviously heard it too.

"Lisa, what are you doing up?" Marge asked. Lisa looked around to see that her mother was standing in the door way.

"Oh, no reason, mom." Lisa casually said.

"No, there's something wrong, and I want to know what."

"Okay. Well, it's all Bart's fault. He told me not to tell you anything, but I have to. There's something here in this house."

"Lisa, don't believe or listen to anything Bart says."

"I know, I know. I realize that now."

"So, what did you want to tell me?"

"Well, it's a long story, so I hope you have time." Lisa said. Lisa told Marge all about the voices and noises she had heard. Marge was nodding and questioning if needed. She told her about the first night, and how it affected Bart so much.

"Okay, well that is a long story."

"Yeah, I hope you realize that this place is haunted."

"Trust me. I have had my own experiences." Marge told.

"Really? What happened." Lisa asked curious.

"Actually just tonight I have had some paranormal stuff happen. There was a loud bang, and that's why I came in here. Did you here that?"

"Yeah! I did!"

"Okay, also your father and I heard a door slam shut, and foot steps coming up the stairs." Marge continued.

"Ooooh. Creepy." Lisa shivered. She knew she should have told her mom everything from the beginning a long time ago. She understood, because she had, had experiences.

"Well, it's getting late. I think we should go to bed. Besides you have school tomorrow." Marge got up and sat Lisa down.

"Yay, I hope I make a friend." Lisa sighed.

"You will. You might even make more than Bart." Marge chuckled.

"Doubt it."

"Okay, well the future holds something different every minute." Marge replied wisely. And Marge is right, something good will happen to Lisa.

Marge shut off the lights and walked to her room, feeling better about the house. She fell asleep very quickly.

* * *

It's part of the story where it's Lisa and Bart's get their own favor of hauntings.

* * *

Bart was having a nightmare about himself. It was the exact one Lisa had told. They were looking around when...

"AHHH!" Bart screamed. "Why does this always happen to me?" Bart whisper-yelled.

_"I can say the same thing." a distant voice said._

"Who are you?!" Bart exclaimed, looking around.

_"Oh, I'm your own nightmare."_

(Who do you think it is. No it's not Lisa this time.)

"What?!" Bart screamed. Bart was looking at the shadowy figure floating towards him. "AHHHHHHHHH"

Before the figure touched him Lisa ran in.

"Why are you screaming?" Lisa yelled. "I'm trying to sleep." She saw the figure and gasped.

When she entered, the figure vanished.

The rest of the night was okay, after the shadow incident.

* * *

It turned 6:00 and Lisa and Bart were preparing for school. Everyone was downstairs eating breakfast, when Marge noticed the fear in Bart's eyes.

"Bart, you okay. Is it because of last night? Or the thought of going to school?" Marge asked.

Bart looked at Lisa, who looked away, and then looked at Marge. Marge looked at Lisa with "sorry" eyes. Lisa was trying to find words to say.

"Sorry, Bart, but I couldn't not say anything to her." That was all she find to say, even if it was incorrect English.

Bart whispered to Lisa, "Did you tell dad anything?"

Lisa whispered back, "No."

"Okay, well, then I'm going to go and catch the bus." Bart said. "I wish everyone a happy day."

"What's wrong with him?" Homer asked, looking down from the paper.

"Oh, nothing." Marge replied, waving bye to Lisa and Bart.

The kids are off the their first day of elementary school. Bart is confident that he will be the envy of the class once again, and Lisa is in doubt that even one person will be her friend. But a big twist will happen.

They arrived at school, and the principal took them through a tour of the school. He put Bart in a fourth grade classroom, and Lisa in a second grade classroom.

We'll start out with Lisa to see how her first time will go.

"Everyone, this is Lisa Simpson, she just transferred from Springfield, to here. So class make her feel at home." Mrs. Happy introduced politely.

"Hi, Lisa." the class said. Lisa smiled. This was a class she liked, no prankers, no bullies, just smart, nice people.

"You can sit next to Taylor Krown." Mrs. Happy pointed to the second seat in the second row.

Lisa observed her new teacher. She was shortish. He hair was put in a short pony tail, and she dressed cool. She didn't seem like a teacher, more like a friendly, friend.

"Hi, I'm Taylor Krown, as you obviously know."

"Hi, Lisa Simpson."

"Where did you used to live before here?"

"Springfield."

"Which one?"

"Does it matter?" Lisa laughed. Taylor started laughing too. Lisa thought she was a perfect friend to be friends with. Even if she didn't know her more than five minutes. Lisa could tell.

In Bart's class, we see a known Bart making his way up to the teacher. She is a tall, bird like teacher. She was old, with white hair. Her voice of very hoarse.

"Hi, I'm Bart Simpson, I'm new."

"Welcome. Class this is Bart Simpson. He has just joined us for the rest of the year." Mrs. Rosemary said.

"Actually it's all year, and next and the next." Bart corrected. Mrs. Rosemary looked at him with an evil stare. Her eyes were sharp, Bart knew she meant business.

"Trust me, it's only going to be for the rest of the year."

"Why do you say that?" Bart hesitated.

"You live in the old abandon mansion over on Greenview Drive, right?"

"Yeah..." Bart nodded.

The class gasped.

"Well then, you will only be here for the rest of the year." Mrs. Rosemary replied manically.

Bart gulped, he knew the house was bad, but was it really that bad?

"Go and sit next to Mark Bear."

Bart went as fast as he could to the seat. For once in his life, he didn't want to be in trouble.

The end of the day had come and Lisa and Bart met outside.

"Okay I'll see you later, Taylor." Lisa waved. She saw Bart. "Did you have a good day?"

"What do you mean by good?"

"What do you think I mean?" Lisa asked.

"If you put it like that, I had a bad day." Bart sighed. "My teacher is a witch. No joke."

"What'd she do?"

"She said that I was only going to be there for the rest of the year."

"What does that mean?" Lisa stopped.

"I don't know but it creeped me out. I knew the house was haunted, but what happened to people who lived there?" Bart replied. "So, did you have a good day."

"Actually for once in my life, yeah." "People actually think I'm...cool." Lisa smiled at the word.

"Really, they must not know the real you yet."

"Oh, but they do." Lisa corrected. "I was acting like me. People in my class actually like people who are smart."

"Huh, because I tried to pull a prank, and I was scolded." Bart said.

"Really? By the teacher?"

"No, by the class."

"Like I said you need to act smart in this school. You're not going to win the class with your pranks." Lisa protested.

"Fine, I'll win them over with my brain."

"Well, what ever is left of it."

"Hey! I'm under real pressure."

"Hey, Lisa, glad to see you joined our class." Jake York said as he past her. Bart just looked.

"Lisa, I'm happy you're here." Haley North said. Bart just looked. He couldn't believe he wasn't getting this attention.

"Lisa, why are you so popular?" Bart asked.

"You would know if you were listening to me five minutes ago." Lisa answered.

"Yeah..."

Lisa sighed.

Lisa and Bart walked home. They told Homer and Marge their day, and how different it is than Springfield.

"I'm so proud of you Lisa!" Marge hugged Lisa.

"Yeah, yeah. She's popular, so what?" Bart said annoyed.

"Bart stop being so jealous of your sister." Homer said.

"Mom, stop. I'm happy too, but it's nothing to get all worked up about." Lisa said trying to be modest.

"Sure it is! My little girl finally popular."

"Finally?" Lisa asked surprised.

"No, you've always been popular." Marge said.

_"Ahhhhh!"_

Everyone jumped up. They looked up and down.

"What was that?" Bart whispered.

"I don't know." Everyone else whispered. By that time, everyone was huddled together as they heard foot steps walking down the steps.

* * *

Reviews Please! Heads up. I probably won't update this for a while, becuase I still got my other story.  
Next Chapter: Is This Real?  
I can't tell you really anything about it, because it's hard for me to explain. It's going to be a different type of chapter. 


	7. Is It Real?

_**Is It Real?**_

Heads up people. In this chapter nothing will make real sense until you realize what it is. It will seem like you've read this chapter before, you haven't, but you will read this chapter again. So before you review this, remember not to say anything like. "What the heck?"Okay? Remember this will be explained. And this will only be dialogue. When it's explained there will be feelings. And it will be a real chapter, that is long.

* * *

"Do you see that?"

"No, why."

Well, because it's right there."

"Where's there?"

"Ugh, right there!"

"I don't see it."

"How do you not see it?"

"I'm sorry but I just don't!"

"It's right in front of your darn face!"

"Ow! I think I found it."

"Yeah, of course you did."

"Well, at least we found it."

"Yeah, I still can't believe we can't get out."

"Really!"

"Hey what's that?"

"What, is it over by the wall?"

"Yeah. Is that a shadow?"

"I don't know, let's go check it out."

"I don't know...it doesn't look to friendly."

"What do you mean? Have some courage."

"I'm just saying that it's not right looking. Nothing would obviously be a black mass if it was normal."

"So, that isn't normal?"

"Right."

"So... you wanna check it out?"

"What did I just say?"

"I don't know."

"Man, you are impossible!"

"Me? You're the one who is always the major person."

"What?"

"You know what I mean."

"No I don't."

"You're always the one who gets the attention. For once in my life I wish I could have as good as a life as you."

"You think I have a good life? Well, think again. I'm not saying you have a better one, but why us? Why were we stuck with the weirdest family ever. I barely have a future because of the them."

"I know. If we had a better family, I bet I wouldn't be so bad."

"Really."

"Yeah. Now this is really the most beautiful moment I have had with you."

"Really? I wouldn't think so. Everything is dark, and we're trapped."

"Yes, but we've uncovered each others real feelings. I'm jealous of you. And you don't think you have a future in this family."

"Well, yeah. I probably have a future. And so do you."

"Thanks."

"What was that?"

"Oh my god, I saw it too."

"It went that way."

"No, it went that way."

"Let's go and see."

"Fine."

"Is that it?"

"Wait! Not to close!"

"Relax."

"Be careful."

"I'm fine. Hey what's this."

"Uh... wait! Wait!"

"AHHHHH!"

* * *

Reviews please. And remember you probably know what this is now. But all it is right now is nothing. It will be a real chapter later on. And sorry it's so short.  
Next chapter: That's That. What will the thing coming down the steps really be? Find out next. 


	8. That's, That

1_**That's, That**_

_By that time, everyone was huddled together as they heard foot steps walking down the steps._

The Simpson's heard the "thump-thump" of boots pounding against the stairs. Every other pound, each of them would take one step back. When the pounding sounded like it was at the bottom of the steps, Lisa and Bart unhooked themselves off of Homer and Marge, and just stood there, frozen.

Homer and Marge were also stunned by the horrific sound of the thumping.

Lisa and Bart's head were scattered with thought._ What was this? What does it want from us? Cheese sounds good right now_. That's all they could think. They're heart was beating rapidly, and they're breathing was breaking._ Were they going to die of fright? Was that even possible? _But they were not one bit close to death, but maybe fainting. And besides they didn't even know what this thing was.

"What is that?" Bart whispered again.

"I don't know." Everyone whispered in response.

"Maybe one of us should go and find out."

"Okay."

Lisa pushed Bart up towards Homer and Marge. Homer pushed Bart towards the doorway.

"I didn't mean me!" Bart whispered-yelled as he looked back at them. Everyone was looking at him with wide eyes. He wanted to go, to be the hero. But something inside him told him not to.

"Go." Lisa motioned her hand to go.

Bart walked towards the stairs, each step as more cautious as the others. He stood in front of the steps, staring up. He looked over to see his family watching him. He looked back up. He began to climb the steps, hopefully getting some answers.

The stairs squeaked and cracked at his foot steps. He could swear that it sounded like they were going to break. Well, it was and old house, and there was one hundred years of termite damage.

Bart walked onto the top step. He thought if there really was something, he would have past it. "I don't see anything." Bart turned around to see that Lisa was at the bottom.

"You sure?" Lisa was peeking around Bart, to maybe see something he missed.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Bart snickered. He walked down the steps, less afraid now. The squeaking and the cracking was louder now. "Whoa. I don't think these steps are safe anymore."

"You're right. You better be careful."

"I'm fine." Bart jumped on to one of the steps. "You don't seem to unsafe now!" He laughed at the steps (don't know why) and before you know it that step cracked, broke, and snapped.

"Uh, Bart, I don't think you should do that." Lisa complained.

"Relax. I'm not going to fall." Well, before he could finish that sentence, the board snapped and he fell through the stairs.

"Bart!" Lisa screamed. Homer and Marge came running in. Lisa ran up the steps and looked down. "Are you okay?"

"No... not really." Out of all you could see, Bart was lying on dirt and ashes.

"Bart, how did you fall?!" Marge cried. She ran by Lisa and looked down also.

"I don't really know." And Bart didn't know. That fall gave him a concussion. "Can I have some help?"

"Well, we would help you, but we don't know how to get to you." Marge questioned.

"Oh, how about you drop me down and pull be back up with him." Homer said. Lisa and Marge looked at him is disbelief. "What?"

"You realize if we did that, than we would have to get a helicopter to get you back up." Lisa said.

"Well, then." Homer didn't realize how fat he was. Lisa rolled her eyes and looked back to find Bart missing.

"Oh my gosh! Bart's missing!" Marge screamed.

"What?" Lisa and Homer said in unison. "What do you mean?" Homer ran to the hole. "Boy, you down there?"

"Yeah, but who's speaking?" Bart was just walking around down there, trying to find a way out.

"What does he mean?" Homer asked Lisa and Marge. They both shrugged. "It's me, Homer."

"Who's that?" Lisa and Marge gasped. Homer just sat there. For about five minutes it was complete silence. "Hello? I'm still down here."

Homer was ignoring him. "Does he really not know who I am?"

"I don't know. I wonder if he has a concussion." Lisa said.

"Maybe we should call a doctor." Marge got up and got the phone. She called 911, knowing that they would never be able to get Bart out.

"Hey Bart, do you know who's fat and likes to choke you?" Lisa called down. Maybe they could get some answers.

"No, why?"

"Uh... do you know who Homer is?"

"No, why?"

Lisa turned around to face Homer. "I wonder what else he doesn't remember."

"But he has to remember me. I'm his dad, I'm always there for him... if it's convenient for me." Homer got up and prepared to jump down the hole.

"What are you doing, dad?" Lisa hesitated.

"Eh, just preparing to jump down a hole."

"Well, I get that, but why?"

"I'm going to make my only boy remember me." Homer jumped down the hole and landed with a loud thump.

Lisa slapped her head. He didn't really need to do that. "You know, he will remember you some time."

"Oh... well, since I'm already down here, and I'm hurting, I'm going to try."

Marge walked in and said that the fire department was coming, and the ambulance. "Where's your father?"

"Guess." Lisa snorted.

"Don't tell me."

"Yeah, he went down there."

Marge let out a sigh. "Homer? Why did you go down there?"

"I want Bart to remember me!" Homer called up.

"Homer! The doctors are going to help. You never needed to do this!"

"I get that now, but right now I'm the only one who can help." Homer said dramatically.

"Dad, you're probably the last person that would ever want to help him." Lisa butted in.

"Okay... but I'm still going for it." Homer got up and went to find Bart. "Bart, Bart you in here."

Lisa heard that. "Of course he is. He can't get out."

"I didn't ask you!" Homer yelled. Lisa rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm here, who's asking?" Bart got up from his seat (which was really a coffin) and walked over to Homer.

"It's me, your father."

"I have a father?"

"Yeah... you do."

"Uh, huh. I really have a father." Bart said sarcastically.

"Yeah, you do. And pigs fly out of my pants."

"What? Pigs can't fly out of pants. And that sentence doesn't make any sense." That fall didn't just jumble Bart's memory, it also made him very smart. Maybe even more smart than Lisa.

Homer just looked at him with shocked eyes. Bart has never really said anything that smart. "Well, it wasn't supposed to."

"Yeah, you can't be my father. I wouldn't come from a person this stolid."

"What did you just say?" Homer really didn't know what he said.

"I said that I would never come from a father that was imbecilic."

Homer couldn't say anything. Maybe because he had never heard these words before. "That's it!" Homer grabbed Bart's small, but very smart neck, and squeezed it.

"What are. You. Doing?!" Bart tried to say. "Get your hands. Off me. You over-grown buffoon!" Bart slipped through Homer's grip, and started rubbing his neck. "Why did you do that?!"

"I...I don't know." Homer looked at him. Bart wasn't the Bart he knew. Bart changed from a rude, stupid boy, to a rude, smart boy.

"Then why did you throttle me?"

"Huh?"

"I mean why did you choke me?" Bart rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I don't know..." Homer walked back. He had never felt this bad about strangling Bart before. It's like some power came over him.

"Okay..." Bart walked over to the hole and looked up. Lisa was still looking down. "Lisa? Can you get me out of this slovenly hole?"

Lisa looked over to him. She had never heard him say anything this smart. "What did you say?" Marge over heard too.

"What did he just say?"

"I think he said something intelligent." Lisa was smiling. Maybe falling was the best thing that ever happened to him.

"Bart, you okay?" Marge called down.

"Yeah, but I just want out."

"Okay, well, the fire station is coming to get you. They should be here soon."

"Excellent."

"Wow! Bart you sound awesome!" Lisa exclaimed.

"Uh... thanks." Bart didn't really understand what was so weird. Because to him everything seemed normal. But to everyone else, it was either a miracle, or just shocking.

After a while the ambulance came and they got Bart and Homer. Bart did have a minor concussion (or maybe something worse), and Homer had a broken toe. Lisa and Marge stopped by Homer's room first.

"So, are you feeling okay Homer?" Marge asked.

"Yeah, my toe is, but I can't escape the shock of what Bart had become."

"I know! He's become more smart!" Lisa exclaimed again.

"Yeah... but I think I might miss strangling him." Homer looked down. He might actually.

"Homer! You should be thankful. Choking him, hurts him, and it should hurt you." Marge lectured him.

Lisa looked around. She didn't really want to listen to this. "Hey mom, I'm going to go and see Bart."

"Okay go ahead."

"Super, you just lecture him all you want." Lisa ran out and headed towards room 613 (can you unravel the code in '613'?). "Hey Bart."

"Oh hey. What's up?" Bart looked up.

"Nothing. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good. A concussion is pretty bad."

"Yeah, it is."

"When do you think you will remember everything?"

"I didn't think I was forgetting anything." Bart looked at her surprised. He thought he was like this all the time.

"You are. You don't remember Homer, and probably a lot of other stuff also. But you are more smart." Lisa said. She knows he won't be smart forever.

"Oh. Well, I wouldn't think I would have a father that would strangle me."

"Actually you do." Lisa sat next to him and told him everything about their lives.

The nurse came in with Marge. The nurse's face didn't really have the happiest expression.

"I'm sorry to say this, but your son, has a major concussion. We made a mistake."

"What?" Marge and Lisa yelled.

"I'm afraid what I said is correct. I'm even puzzled, because right now he should be forgetting everything."

"Weird."

"Yeah, so he should be here for a while." the nurse looked at her sheet and then walked out.

"I guess we won't see you for a while Bart." Lisa said sadly. For once, she wanted to be with Bart.

"Don't worry, Lisa. He'll be home soon." Marge grabbed Lisa and they traveled to the doorway.

"Bye Bart." Marge and Lisa waved bye to him.

"Bye guys." Bart looked at them as they left. Lisa forgot something, and went over to him.

She whispered in his ear, "Be safe. This room doesn't seem like a pleasant room. I feel weird."

"You too. The house seems even more active than usual." By then Bart fell asleep without warning.

"Be careful in here, Bart. The family won't seem the same without you." Lisa jumped up and ran to Marge. They walked down the hall. Lisa looked back at the room. Her words replayed in her head, _"Be careful in here, Bart. The family won't seen the same without you."_


	9. Moving Back to Springfield is a No Go

**Okay, so I have noo idea what's going on with this story. It looks like i repeated chapter 8 with chapter 9. So i deleted chapter 9, because this is supposed to be chapter 9. Okay, so I will do chapter 10 soon, very, very soon. So enjoy this chapter. Yeah, I hope there won't be anymore mess ups.**

_**

* * *

****Moving Back to Springfield is a "No, Go".**_

Lisa sat on he bed, looking out the window. "Would we ever move back to Springfield?" she said while brushing one of her Malibu Stacy's hair. She got up and started pacing, she knew the only way to leave was to convince Homer that this house is haunted. _"Why does the scary stuff never happen to him?" _she thought. _"This would be so much easier if I had Bart." _Bart could always think of good plans, but it was Lisa who made them work.

Lisa stopped and looked at the clock. It read '7:02'. "Dang it! I have school in an hour and I haven't even gotten ready." She ran to the bathroom and locked the door.

_(Homer came home with the others yesterday.) _

Homer came upstairs to the only bathroom and tried to open it. Since Lisa was already in the shower, she didn't hear Homer. Homer was stupid enough to believe that the door was stuck, and not locked. He started banging it and kicking it. He was struggling so hard, he just decided to break it down. (You got to realized he's gotta "go"). He ran downstairs, past up Marge, and grabbed a chair.

"What are you doing?" Marge said as she looked up from the paper.

"Marge, don't bother me!" Homer yelled in pain. " I gotta go to the bathroom!" By now Homer was caring the chair up the stairs.

"Homer! What the heck are you doing." Marge yelled. She ran to the steps and looked up. "Don't you dare break that door down." Marge ran up after him.

Lisa got out of the shower and brushed her teeth. Homer was counting down until he broke down the door. "5, 4, 3, 2." Homer counted. Lisa unlocked the door, and turned off the light. She opened the door... "1!"

"Ahhh!" Lisa screamed. She had never seen her dad that way before.

"Homer!" Marge ran to him and tackled him. "Goodness, Homer. You could have given Lisa a heart attack."

"What are you doing!" Lisa screamed, holding her heart. It was racing ten mph a second.

"Oh, hi Lisa." Homer put down the chair and walked into the bathroom. He closed it and locked the door.

"Mom, what was that about?" Lisa looked at her.

"Oh, nothing." Marge lead Lisa down to the kitchen. She sat down and finished reading the paper.

"Wait, what time is it?!" Lisa got on her shoes and got her backpack.

"It's only '7:45'." Marge heard that alarm in her head after she said that. "Oh, shoot. We better go."

"Okay, I'm ready, come on!" Lisa ran outside and got in the car. Marge came after her and she started the ignition "My second day of school and I'm going to be late." Lisa sat back in the seat and started daydreaming.

"Lisa, the car won't start." End of day dreaming.

"What!" Lisa got out of the car and started running towards school. "I'll see you after school." Lisa yelled back.

"Have fun." Marge said. "Have a great day." She walked in the house to see Homer and the chair and the fridge. "Homer, what are you doing?" Marge asked annoyed.

"The fridge is stuck." Homer responded innocently. Homer hit the door with the chair. It open, but not from the chair. Marge had walked over, and opened it.

"Homer, why?" Marge looked him in the eye.

"What, Marge?"

"Why do you do these things. I know it's how you work, but you... just.."

"Save it. I know I'm not the best, but that's why you can deal with me so much." He walked up stairs, and got ready for work. Marge sat down and took the paper. Marge flipped through the pages. She wished that she would be able to find something that was about ghosts. Maybe to help her out about the house. She did. There was an article about ghost hunting. It read: _Do you think that your house is haunted? Do you want professional help? Well, then call this number '356-Ghosthunters.' They have all the equipment that you could possibly think of to track down your ghosts. Don't delay, and don't get scared. Call now, don't be afraid! _"Huh, this might actually be good. I'll call."

* * *

Lisa was running to school. She looked at her watch and it read two minutes. She would never make it in time on foot. Lisa looked around. She saw a bus coming towards her. It might not be hers, but it was going that way. She prepared to jump on the bus. Feet planted. Eyes concentrated. And arms wide open. The bus flew by and she caught it. Everyone inside started screaming. The wind was to strong, and it pushed her off. Luckily she was there.

She ran up the steps and slid inside before it rang. Ten more seconds, and then the end of her perfect record. She turned to the left and to the right. She saw her room at the end of the hall.

_Three more seconds._

She scooped into the classroom right as the bell rang. The teacher and the class looked at her surprised. She sat down and looked up. There was silence and then Mrs. Happy spoke.

"Did everyone have a great day yesterday." Everyone said yes, except for Lisa. "Lisa, are you okay. What happen yesterday?"

"Oh nothing. My brother's in the hospital. He has a concussion." Everyone "oh". Lisa's new friend Taylor Krown was sitting next to her.

"How did he get a concussion?" Taylor whispered to Lisa.

"Well..." Lisa started. She didn't really want to tell her that he fell through our stairs. That might make her think we're weird. "He fell out of a tree." Lisa smiled crookedly.

"I didn't think you had any trees in you yard."

"Um..." Shoot we don't. Lisa didn't know what to do.

"Just tell me. I'm not like other people, who automatically think you're weird." Taylor said with sincere eyes.

"Okay, well you know my house is really old right?"

"Yeah. And haunted." Taylor said under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me. I'm not going to think you're crazy."

"Well, a lot of people think your house is haunted."

"Oh, really. I never noticed." Lisa said sarcastically. "Anyway, he was playing on the stairs when he fell through."

"Oh, that's not so bad." Taylor and Lisa sat there and did their work. Lisa wanted to get home so badly. She was looking at the clock, and listening to the ticking. She felt like Bart. It finally rang. She ran outside and started running towards home.

"Wait, Lisa!" Taylor yelled from down the sidewalk. "Do you want to do something with me tonight. It's a Friday."

"Oh, sorry, Taylor. I would, but I can't. Maybe tomorrow." Lisa waved bye to Taylor, who was just standing there. Taylor never really had any friends, and Lisa didn't know that.

Lisa got to the yard, and stopped. She noticed someone in the window. It couldn't have been Bart, he was gone. Not Homer, he was gone too. And this was a man holding... Lisa squinted, a gun! Lisa ran inside. Marge was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Mom! There's someone upstairs! He's holding a gun!" Lisa was out of breath.

"Slow down, Lisa." Marge got up and put her hand on Lisa's back. "Now, tell me, what?"

"There's. A. Guy. Upstairs. He's holding. A. Gun." Lisa pointed to the stairs. Marge looked over. She walked up there and turned to Bart's room. "Wait, mom! Don't go up there!" Lisa ran up to Bart's room, too.

"There's no one in here." Marge looked everywhere.

"Well, Bart was right. There probably was someone in his window, and it was looking at him." Lisa added. "Mom, I'm really getting scared."

"Don't worry. I called this group called 'Ghost Hunters'."

"What? They have their own TV show. I watched it everyone Wednesday night."

"What happened, you never watch it now."

"It got boring. They never found anything."

"Oh, well, let's hope they find something here."

"They better." Lisa and Marge walked back downstairs. Homer eventually came home.

"Hey guys. What are we having for supper?" Homer plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV.

"Pork chops." Marge replied.

"Woohoo!"

"Homer, you and Lisa are going to be out of this house on Sunday, okay?" Marge started.

"Why?"

"Because... 'Ghost Hunters' will be here." Marge bit her lip. She was wondering how Homer would react.

"What? Who are they?"

"I want them to check out the house. I think it might be haunted."

"No it's not. Why would you think that?" Homer got up and walked over to the fridge.

"Homer stop. Listen to me. You probably don't even know this, but the reason Bart is in the hospital is because of something paranormal." Marge was actually right.

"No he's not. It's because this house is old. Just because it creaks, doesn't mean it's haunted."

"Homer listen to yourself. If you took the time to listen to our kids more, they would have told you all their experiences."

"What? They tell me everything." Homer looked at Lisa. She saw and looked away. He went over to her. "You do, don't you?"

"Well..." Lisa looked away. She didn't want him to know she didn't really trust him. "It's mostly all Bart."

"Of course." Homer walked back. "I'm going to Moe's!"

"There is no Moe's here!" Marge called after him.

"Then I'm going somewhere. I'll be back for dinner." Homer got into his car, and drove off.

"It's not that I don't trust dad, I just don't know how to talk to him. He's either gullible, or stubborn." Lisa said.

"I know. Your father is just... different."

"Yeah, so is this house." Lisa looked out the window. Maybe they would never go back to Springfield.

* * *

**Reviews Please! Next chapter involves the people from the show Ghost Hunters. If you don't like the show don't read the chapter. Okay? I don't want to have bad reviews, that would just hurt.**


	10. Bart! Lisa! Marge! No! And Oh Homer

**Hey, Hey everyone! I'm updating fast again, yay! So, hopefully this story should end soon... probably another few chapters. Probably to 15 or 16. Anway, thanks a bunch for reviewing my stories and being so patient for me to update! I promise that I will update more, I promise! Enjoy!**

**It's been a week since Bart was sent to the hospital.**

Marge came in Lisa's room, talking on the phone. She sat on the bed and sighed. "Yes, it's okay. We understand." And she hung up.

"Who was that?" Lisa asked. She sat next to her mom.

"Taps, or whatever. They say they aren't coming." Marge sighed again and fell back on the bed.

"What, why!?" Lisa jumped of the bed. "When we need them the most, they just turn their backs on us!"

"They said that some other person needed them more."

"What! Bart is in the hospital!" Lisa grunted in frustration and stomped out the door. She leaned against the wall and slid down. Tears rolled down her eyes.

Marge came out holding the phone tightly against her chest. "I just got off the phone with the doctor. Bart's ready to come home." Marge smiled slightly and helped Lisa up.

Lisa wiped a tear from her eye. "Really? That's great! When do we need to get him?" She ran downstairs, ready to go, not waiting for Marge's answer.

Marge slowly walked down the stairs. "Now, would be okay." The phone was still clenched in her hands when she put on her coat.

"Mom, are you okay? You seem... worried." Lisa put her arm around her shoulder.

"I'm just worried Bart will get hurt again."

"Mom, it's okay. He won't, I promise." Lisa smiled sweetly, but crossed her fingers behind her breath. She knew she couldn't promise. Anything could happen.

The two girls walked out to the bus stop. (The car was still broken). They waited and waited, when the ghostly bus arrived in front of them. No one was on, and the bus driver was a crippled old man. His features were expressionless, like he was dead.

They took their seats at the back of the bus, trying to stay clear of the man. Lisa glanced behind her and saw another bus. A more lively bus. Her eyes opened wide and she turned around. Fear suddenly overcame her.

Lisa moved her hand towards Marge's shoulder and she tapped it. "Mom." She stuttered, nervously. "I think we're on the wrong bus."

Marge quickly looked behind her and saw the bus too. She got up, but Lisa grabbed her hand.

"What are you doing!?" Lisa screeched. She didn't let go, not for a second.

"I want to tell the bus driver." Marge escaped her grip and slowly made her way to the front.

Lisa sat back and put her head in her hands. "Mom, no." She muttered.

Before Marge made it to the front, the bus driver swiftly turned his head around, without moving his body. He growled, and Marge fell to the ground. She scooted herself to the back.

"I don't think we're going to be getting off anytime soon." Marge grabbed Lisa's hand and held it tightly. Lisa's head fell against her shoulder.

There was silence for about ten minutes, while the two stared at the driver. Finally, Marge decided to speak.

"I'm going to say something to the driver." Marge explained.

"Mom, no. It's not worth it. Let's just sit and wait for our deaths." Lisa nuzzeled her head into Marge's shoulder more.

Marge grimaced at Lisa's remark. Then, she turned towards the front. "Sir!" She yelled. "We really need to get to the hospital!" They watched the driver as he turned his head towards them.

"Why? So, you can see your precious Bart?" He snickered. "Well, you can just forget him." He laughed maniacally.

Marge and Lisa sat back more, frightened.

The driver sharply turned the wheel to the right. The bus went flying.

"AHH!" Marge and Lisa screamed. They held on for dear life.

Then, the driver turned the wheel to the left. The bus went flying into a ditch.

Not going to take this anymore, Marge got up and unhooked the emergency exit. Lisa sat there, still scared. Marge kicked open the door and grabbed Lisa. They noticed that the driver had gotten up. He was charging at them with... a knife!

The two of the screamed again and Marge jumped, nearly missing the strike. They landed on the grass, safe and sound. Maybe just a few cuts and bruises.

Lisa and Marge ran and ran. They didn't stop running for anything. Nothing and no one was following them, so everything was okay. But, they didn't stop running.

The little town appeared in the distance showing the big hospital.

"Okay, Lisa, only a few more steps." Marge encouraged.

Lisa started to limp. "I. Can't." She turned around and saw the ghostly bus charging toward them. "On second thought, I can go a few more steps."

They started running faster again. The bus was gaining, but they were closer to the hospital. The sidewalk appeared out of no where and Lisa tripped over it. The bus swooped right by her, but Marge picked her up and ran inside. They were safe... for now.

The two ran past the receptionist. When they came to a dead end, Marge ran left and Lisa ran right. Lisa ran until she found 613.

"Bart! Bart!" She cried. Lisa ran and gave him a hug.

Bart hugged back and sighed. "Hey Lis. I'm back."

Lisa held on to him. Her frightened mind just wasn't ready to give up yet. "We've got to get out of here." She muttered. "We have to convince dad that this town is haunted."

"How?" Bart smirked. "He's Homer. Homer is just Homer." Bart rested back on the pillow. "Where's mom?"

Lisa looked back, sharply. Where was Marge? "Oh, my god, Mom!" She ran out of the room and suddenly bumped into her. "Mom!"

"Lisa!" Marge and Lisa stepped into the room. "Bart!" She ran and hugged him too. "How are you feeling?"

"Stupid." Bart chuckled.

"Ah, Bart. Are you ready to go home?" Marge smiled.

Bart looked at Lisa. Lisa shrugged. "Er, um, I guess." He smiled slightly, but you could tell he was terrified of going back.

They got Bart out of the hospital, but he still had to take medication. They called Homer to pick them up, not even going to the bus stop.

Once Homer arrived they got in.

"Dad." Bart began.

"We think, we meaning mom, me and Bart, think that we should move back to Springfield." Lisa finished.

Homer sighed and rolled his eyes. He glanced at Marge. Her head was down.

"It's true Homer. We need to leave." Marge sighed and looked out the window.

"Kids, Marge. We don't need to leave. This is a great city!"

"Dad, no it's not!" Lisa yelled.

"Yeah, Homer! I almost died!" Bart screamed.

"And so did we!" Marge blurted out. Bart and Homer looked at her, their eyes creased. "Lisa and I were attacked by a bus on the way here."

"A bus?" Homer asked, almost laughing.

Marge punched his arm. "Yes. A bus. End of conversation."

The way home was quiet. No one had a word a say and no one needed to say a word.

When they got home, Lisa and Bart stuck to each other like glue.

No one talked the rest of the night. No one wanted to talk.

And, then there was the night...

Lisa and Bart stayed with each other in Lisa's room. They didn't sleep a wink, and finally Bart said,

"Lisa, we have to find what's going on here." Bart said with some courage in his voice.

Lisa looked at him in the dark. She opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it. "Bart. No. I just want to leave, not fight. I don't fight."

"Well, I do. And, I'm going to." Bart jumped off the bed and went into his room. He gathered some supplies such as a flashlight, a compus, numchucks, and a back pack.

He gathered everything and put it in his back pack. Then, he walked out towards the whole in the stairs.

Lisa saw him and rolled her eyes. She decided to go. "Hey Bart wait up!"

They jumped down the whole. Everything was dark. Bart turned on the flashlight and looked around. Suddenly, the light went out and the flashlight was hit out of his hands. "Hey!"

"It wasn't me." Lisa shrugged. "Do you see that?" She pointed to something dark, even if no one could see her."No, why." Bart asked.

"Well, because it's right there." Lisa groaned

"Where's there?"

"Ugh, right there!" Lisa motioned her hands to it.

"I don't see it." Bart screamed.

Lisa smacked her head. "How do you not see it?"

"I'm sorry but I just don't!"

"It's right in front of your darn face!"

Bart felt around with his foot, until he felt something "Ow! I think I found it."

"Yeah, of course you did." Lisa sighed.

"Well, at least we found it." Bart said.

"Hey what's that?" Lisa asked, moving towards the figure.

"What? Is it over by the wall?"

"Yeah. Is that a shadow?"

"I don't know, let's go check it out." Bart moved closer to the figure.

"I don't know...it doesn't look to friendly." Lisa said, cautiously. She started backing away.

"What do you mean? Have some courage."

"I'm just saying that it's not right looking. Nothing would obviously be a black mass if it was normal." Lisa explained.

"So, that isn't normal?" Bart asked.

"Right."

"So... you wanna check it out?"

"What did I just say?" Lisa screeched.

Bart looked around, confused. "I don't know."

"Man, you are impossible!" Lisa yelled.

"Me? You're the one who is always the major person."

"What?"

"You know what I mean."

"No I don't."

"You're always the one who gets the attention. For once in my life I wish I could have as good as a life as you." Bart folded his arms around his chest.

"You think I have a good life? Well, think again. I'm not saying you have a better one, but why us? Why were we stuck with the weirdest family ever. I barely have a future because of the them." Lisa sighed and sat down.

"I know. If we had a better family, I bet I wouldn't be so bad." Bart smirked.

"Tell me about it." Lisa coughed.

"Yeah. Now this is really the most beautiful moment I have had with you." Bart smiled.

"Really? I wouldn't think so. Everything is dark, and we're trapped." She moved her hands around.

"Yes, but we've uncovered each others real feelings. I'm jealous of you. And you don't think you have a future in this family."

"Well, yeah. I probably have a future. And so do you."

"Thanks."

"What was that?" Lisa asked, focusing on something else.

"Oh my god, I saw it too."

"It went that way." Lisa pointed to the left.

"No, it went that way." Bart pointed to the right.

"Let's go and see."

"Fine."

"Is that it?"

"Wait! Not to close!" She held on to Bart's arm.

"Relax." Bart escaped her reach.

"Be careful."

"I'm fine. Hey what's this." Bart dived down to touch the figure.

"Uh... wait! Wait!" Lisa dived after him, but he was...

"AHHHHH!"

"Bart!" Lisa screamed.


End file.
